The invention relates to a connector system with a connector, a fastening screw and an anchoring screw and to a profile assembly.
DE 198 25 426 B4 and DE 199 25 993 A1 each disclose a fastening element for a proximity switch, which fastening element can be inserted into a T groove and can be brought into a clamping position with respect to the flanks of the T groove, but is not suitable as a fastening screw for a connector system of the type mentioned at the beginning. A connector as can customarily be used in profile assemblies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,149 B1. Examples of profile assemblies are described, for example, in DE 202 03 283 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,667 B2.
A connector system in which a connector is designed as a tensile connector is disclosed in DE 4127284 C1. A corresponding profile construction made of profile rods has at least in each case one longitudinal groove which is provided with at least one undercut, with at least some of the profile rods having at least one longitudinal bore which, at least at one of the ends thereof, has a thread which is provided for engagement with an anchoring screw. By means of the anchoring screw, a connector which is penetrated by the anchoring screw and has at least one limb can be fixed on the associated first profile rod which engages in such a manner in the longitudinal groove of the second profile rod to be connected that it engages by means of a limb behind at least one undercut. The connector can be fixed on the first profile rod with predefinable play and engages in the longitudinal groove of the second profile rod with at least partial compensation for said play. A fastening screw is received in a bore, which reaches completely through the connector and has an internal thread, and is supported with its one end against an anchoring screw such that the connector is pressed by means of at least one limb against a profile web of an undercut in such a manner that, by this means, the profile rods are connected fixedly to one another via the connector. The above-mentioned connector therefore imparts a pressing pressure which the fastening screw exerts on the head of the anchoring screw.
A tilting connector is disclosed in DE 20 2005 013 097.4 U1. Said tilting connector is suitable for fixing in a groove of a first profile, which groove is provided with an undercut, and is in the form of a connector body stretched along a longitudinal extent. The connector body has: a base and a web, which protrudes from the base and extends along the longitudinal extent, for laterally fixing the tilting connector in the groove, with a base region protruding from the web forming a stop surface for engagement behind the undercut, and a first hole being provided for an anchoring screw for introduction thereof into a second profile, and a second hole being provided for a fastening screw designed as a lever screw. The stop surface has a first stop region and a second stop region which are arranged at a releasing angle with respect to each other, thus forming a tilting edge which is located between them and which is provided for the contact and formation of a lever arrangement on a rear side of the undercut.
A connector system of the type mentioned at the beginning is disclosed in German utility model G 94 14 884.8.
Both connectors according to the prior art have a substantially angular three-dimensional shaping and generally have to be formed as comparatively costly precision castings.
It would be desirable to design a connection in a manner such that it can be produced at a comparatively more advantageous cost and nevertheless to ensure a secure connection in a profile assembly.